jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Event Seasons
Current Season Jailbreak's current season is Season 4. Overview Event Seasons were introduced in the 2018 Winter Update. Event seasons offer limited-time rewards such as vehicles, locations, and vehicle customizations that often become unobtainable after the season ends. There have been four seasons so far, with the current one being Season 4. Levels & XP There are 2 types of levels: Criminal/Prisoner levels and Police levels. Each type can only gain XP if the player is on the respective team (they can only obtain Criminal/Prisoner XP as a Criminal/Prisoner, and Police XP only as a Police officer). After entering the season, a player will start at level 1 on each team. The XP required to reach the next level starts off at 1,000 XP, and gradually increases until the max level of 50. For Criminals, XP can be gained from robberies (except for the Donut Shop and Gas Station). They will gain 200 XP for robbing the Museum, Bank, Passenger Train, Jewelry Store, Power Plant, and Cargo Plane and 150 XP for robbing a Cargo Train. Police can obtain XP by arresting Criminals and guilty Prisoners. Regardless of bounty, an arrest will give 120 XP. Busting a bank robbery by walking into the vault will award 200 XP, plus the XP for any arrests that result from the bust. Police can also gain XP by deploying spike traps to pop criminal's car tires to gain 25 XP. There are several alternative methods of XP gain that can be used for both teams. Both criminals and police can obtain XP by collecting Airdrop Briefcases, which will grant 100 XP alongside their cash reward. Killing players will also give 5 XP (excluding kills by melee or explosives). Another method is flying the Jet or the Stunt through the Sky Rings, which will award players with 15 XP. In VIP servers, the amount of XP a player gains is halved. If a player bought the XP Boost Gamepass before its removal, they will permanently have a +50% (x1.5) XP boost effect. As of Season 4, the XP Boost Gamepass has been replaced with the Season Pass. This pass costs R$99 and is purchasable from the Season GUI in-game. It has the same effect as the original gamepass, offering +50% XP gain. However, if players that owned the XP Boost Gamepass purchase this, they can stack the effects and receive a +100% boost, doubling XP gain. Note than this pass is not permanent, and will require repurchase every new season. Players can level up with in-game cash, but it is not recommended, as the price increases exponentially each time they buy a level, rising to a maximum of $350,000. In Season 1, the price was $250,000 for every level. Tips For both teams, players are encouraged to try to pick up airdrop briefcases when nothing else is available to give XP. Making kills or flying through the Sky Rings are also good alternatives. If a player wants to increase XP gain, they might consider buying the Seasonal Pass. Criminals * When grinding for XP, avoid robbing the Donut Shop and Gas Station, as they give none. * Try to find servers with a minimal amount of police to reduce the chance of getting arrested. Using a VIP server can also be helpful (Note that XP is halved in VIP servers). * Rob any store that opens to get the most XP possible. * Regardless of how much money a player collects in a robbery, the XP gain will be the same. Therefore, it is advised to collect minimum amounts in order to escape and gain XP quickly. Police * Try to find and arrest as many players as possible. * Staying at the Prison is a good strategy, as prisoners are easy targets that frequently become guilty. * If the server has little to no criminals, try server hopping (leaving and rejoining the game until a suitable server is found). * Look at either of the Hologram Maps to find out where criminals are. * Kill the criminal or guilty prisoner after arresting them to get 5 extra XP (7 with one XP Boost, 10 with both XP Boosts). * Deploy Spike Traps to pop criminal's car tires to gain 25 XP. Seasons Season Prizes The seasons and their various rewards can be seen below. Season 1 ($500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 1 started on December 22nd, 2018 and ended on March 9th, 2019, lasting 77 days. Criminal Season 1 Prizes Police Season 1 Prizes Season 2 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 2 started on March 9th, 2019 and ended on June 22nd, 2019, lasting 100 days. Criminal Season 2 Prizes Police Season 2 Prizes Season 3 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 3 started on June 22nd, 2019 and ended on November 3rd, 2019, lasting 134 days. Criminal Season 3 Prizes Police Season 3 Prizes Season 4 ($2,500 in-game cash entry fee) Season 4 started on November, 3rd, 2019 and still ongoing. Criminal Season 4 Prizes Police Season 4 Prizes Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-03 at 5.17.48 PM.png|''The GUI for entering Season 1.'' S2.JPG|''The Season 2 Prizes.'' season 3.JPG|''The Season 3 Prizes.'' season4image.png|''The Season 4 Prizes.'' Trivia * In Season 1, buying a level would cost $250,000. This means that it would cost $25,000,000 to purchase up to level 50 on both teams. ** In subsequent seasons, the cost of buying levels increases exponentially as players level up. The amount of money it would take to buy all levels in Season 2 was $596,500. * To help players max out levels before the end of Season 1, Badimo temporarily doubled XP gain in the Fire Update. * As of the Season 2 Update, players will now receive 5 XP for killing other players. This does not include kills from punching, explosives, or melee weapons. * In Season 3, players can buy the XP Boost Gamepass to level up faster. ** This was removed in Season 4, and replaced by a seasonal pass. Players who bought the XP Boost Gampass kept the perk. * When they were first released, the level displayed over someone's head would be red, regardless of the team they were on. This was soon changed to white to avoid confusion with Criminals. * If the player does not have enough money to join a season, the GUI will disappear. * Season 3 is currently the longest season in ''Jailbreak ''history, having lasting 134 days. Season 2 formerly held the record of 100 days. * Season 4 is the first season to not feature any vehicles. * As of the Season 4 update, the R8 and Raptor became unobtainable. * In Season 4, it says the Triple Fin Spoiler is unlocked at Level 10 on the Police Team, while in the game you need to be Level 15. * There is a glitch where all customizations from Season 2 and Season 3 can be purchased after the season, though it still needs the level requirement. Category:Features Category:Level Exclusive